A Burning of a New Flame
by italianbellaHP
Summary: What happens when the Marauders go forward in time? 21 years in time? Marauders meeting the Golden Trio and members of the DA.  Set after the BoH, and Remus Lupin is still alive as he's needed for the story.  FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED.  Need ideas so review!
1. Discovering the Time

The Burning of a New Flame

"Hey, guys!" Sirius Black called. Sirius was a 16 year old boy with shoulder length hair, also quite muscled. For once though, he was actually in the library.

The only one out of the four Marauders that went into the library was Remus Lupin. A sandy haired male with very tired brown eyes. He looked up. "Found something already, Padfoot?" he asked. Sirius shook his head. "I really don't care about Herbology." he replied. "James? Peter?" he shouted again.

Soon, Madam Pince who was the very strict school librarian came running. She glared at the boys and whispered harshly "Will you four please keep your voices down?" Remus nodded guiltily and Sirius just rolled his eyes. "Can't even keep quiet…" Madam Pince muttered before walking away.

"Yeah, Sirius?" James Potter asked. He had his usual goofy grin planted on his face, with his hazel eyes fixed on his friends. He and Sirius both had a bit of an evil glint in both. James had randomly popped from behind a shelf, looking as though he was pulling something. "Come on Wormtail!" Remus walked around to the other side and raised his eyebrows. Peter Pettigrew, little plump of a 16 year old with beady eyes and a frightened expression, was hanging onto James's hand. "I need to study!" he complained.

Sirius rolled his eyes, and brought the large and dusty book with him. He slammed it down on the table, and caught James's eye. "What did you find?" James asked. Sirius just rolled his eyes as Peter. "Come on, I'm really getting sick of always pranking Snivellus. I found something really cool in this book," he pointed at it. "And I was thinking that maybe we could do it." Sirius walked over and opened it up. He coughed as all the dust from inside the pages flew up and tickled his nose. He soon found the page, and motioned his friends to come over. They had to admit, they were curious.

James's grin grew wider and high-fived his friend. "You're a genius, Padfoot!" At this, Sirius grinned back.

Remus picked it up, and read the section that Sirius had pointed out. "I'm not sure about this, guys. It's really dangerous stuff. And we may not be able to get back. "

James rolled his hazel eyes. "Oh, stop worrying, will you, Moony." he said. "We will be able too. And don't you want to know what you're like in the future?" Sirius nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well… When you put it that way…" Sirius's smile grew wider. "That's the spirit!" he stated, as he slapped Remus on the back. "Now, pull out your wands." The four did so. "And say "Futurious." The all chorused that word, and were soon sucked into a tunnel of shimmering colours. They tumbled through it, and they saw a hole of light, landing right back at Hogwarts, 1998.


	2. Explanation, please?

Chapter 2 -

Ginny Weasley was lying down in her dormitory at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with her auburn hair spread out like a fan across her pillow. One of her best friends, Hermione Granger, was currently pacing and trying to work out ideas of how to go up to Ron and discuss what happened at the final battle.

"Maybe I should just talk—wait… scratch that idea." Hermione muttered to herself. Ginny rolled her eyes again. She rolled over on her side, and used her arm to hold her head up. "'Mione, it's been 2 months. You need to talk to him." Ginny said, as Hermione's attention snapped towards Ginny.

"I can't, Gin." She replied. "He's my best friend, and what if I wrecked it by kissing him?" Ginny smirked. "He's been making goo-goo eyes at you for 4 years. Give the boy a break." Hermione took these words to heart, and thought long and hard for what she was going to do. "Alright fine, I'll talk to him if you talk to Harry. You two are worse than us." Ginny glared at her friend.

"You guys were gone for almost a year, Hermione! He just defeated Volde… Tom, so he needs time to recover." Ginny said. Hermione raised an eyebrow, as she put a few strands of curly brown hair behind her ear. "He needs you."

_With the Marauders_

Remus looked around. "Where back where we started. We didn't do anything." He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to see the future; he was basically dragged into it. Or so he thought. "Yeah, but look." James said as he pointed to the librarian. Madam Pince was now wearing a different outfit. "She looks older, and she's not wearing those freaky earrings again." Madam Pince heard this and turned around. "Potter!" she shrieked and stormed towards him. She thought it was Harry. "How many times do I have to tell you—James?" When her voice trailed off, she put her hand to her head, and fell to the ground in a soft heap.

"Madam Pince?" Peter asked. He looked at the others. "I think something's wrong." Sirius rolled his eyes, as James looked confusedly at the librarian. "Why did she faint when she saw me?" he asked. Sirius shrugged. "Probably thought you were supposed to be in detention. Now," he said as he pulled out a piece of spare parchment out of his trouser pocket. "Let's go." James followed his friends lead by heading towards a blank isle. He pulled out his invisibility cloak, and covered the quadro. "I don't have a good feeling about this." murmured Peter, as he fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"You never have a god feeling about anything, Peter." Sirius whispered harshly. James put his fingers to his lips, gesturing them two to be quiet. "Shut up!" he hissed. Sirius looked at the parchment, and out his wand tip to it. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." he said quietly.

Suddenly, hidden features of the map started to appear, like an invisible hand was drawing with an inked quill. The boys ignored the 'surprise', however, as they had made the map after all. The four of them stared at the names, as Remus gasped. "What in the world?" he said. "I don't even know any of these people! James, find Lily." Remus pulled the map out of Sirius's grasp, and shoved it towards James, who took it willingly. His eyes searched frantically throughout the lap map for the name of his 'future girl', as he called her, but he could not find her lovely name. "She's not on here!" he said through clenched teeth. Sirius looked over his shoulder and pointed at another name in the Gryffindor common room. "Another Potter, James! Look! I thought you didn't have any relatives at Hogwarts." James put the map right under his nose, so that his round-rimmed glasses almost flew off.

_Harry Potter_, was what the name said. "But I don't have any relatives. Do I?" He looked around at his friends who looked just as confused as he did.


	3. Well, it's about time

**A/N: Hey, guys :D Thanks for reading my story. I know I haven't been about in a while; WAY to long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of **_**A Burning of a New Flame**_**. I know it's a bit pathetic, but hopefully this chapter will perk up your opinions of this story.**

**Also, once I end up uploading the document of my new story – go check it out. It's a Pokémon one, and if you don't like it, then I suggest you don't read it. But it won't be coming for a few days or weeks - I'll let you guys know. **

**And hopefully I'll update this story sooner than I did last time.**

Harry Potter was sitting in one of the soft, comfy armchairs in front of the blazing fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. His best friend, Ronald Weasley, was asleep at one of the oak desks, his head on the table and a chess board and pieces in his lap.

Harry continued to stare at the flames, as Ron's snores and moans of 'Hermione' filled the room. Suddenly, with a jerk, he heard a sound of a thump against the floor. He leaned over the arm rest and laughed at the scene before him. "Not funny, Harry." Ron complained as he clumsily picked himself off.

"Yes it is, Ron." His friend replied, still laughing softly. Harry stood up and walked over to the ginger. "Dreaming about Hermione again?" he teased. Ron just scowled and bent down to pick up the chess pieces. "Thinking of Ginny again?" he teased back. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yes…"

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Ron asked as he stood up again. One of the pieces fell out of his arms. "Bloody hell…" he muttered and bent down to pick it up.

"Same reason you won't talk to 'Mione." Harry replied. Ron stood back up and contracted his shoulders forward. "You two have more issues than me and your sister have." **(A/N: Too much converse?)**

_With Hermione and Ginny_

The younger girl was still laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling as Hermione sat at the end of the bed with her chin resting on her palm. Suddenly, the bushy-haired girl stood up and headed towards the door and causing Ginny to sit up on her elbows.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Hermione shrugged. "I need to get out of here. I dunno, maybe a walk along the grounds." she replied.

Ginny nodded in understanding and watched as her friend walked out of the room.

_Hermione's POV_

I really need to get Ginny out of there. But she doesn't want to face anyone yet; Merlin that girls stubborn sometimes.

But I am too, I guess. Though, at least I'm getting out for some fresh air. Next time, I'll force her out.

I descended the stone steps slowly, then peeking through the archway to see my best friend standing near the armchairs. I couldn't see who he was walking too, but I saw the build of the figure – Ron. I immediately recognized him; even without seeing his face.

Harry turned around and looked up at me. "Hey, Hermione." He greeted, smiling softly. Harry hasn't been the same for the past few weeks. He's been more… cheerful. No more pressure hanging on his shoulders. No more stress of anyone trying to kill him.

He could finally act like a normal teenager like the rest of us.

But the thing was, we weren't normal. Ever since Harry had defeated Voldemort and Ron and I had helped Harry with the Horcruxes, we had come to media attention too, and I didn't really like the spotlight. I loved my privacy.

As I took the last step down to the crimson floor, I looked towards my friends. Ron was looking at the ground, obviously avoiding my gaze. I sighed and made my way towards them. We _needed _to talk. I reached for his wrist and he squeaked. I didn't dare look at him but turned around and continued to trudge towards the portrait hole without another word.

_Ron's POV_

Blimey. Okay, calm down, Ron. It's no big deal. Hermione's just dragging you away and out of the common room.

Gah! I couldn't help it. I widened my eyes as Hermione grasped my wrist. I yelped and followed her out of the common room. She continued to guide me down the Grand Staircase and out of the Entrance Hall.

She finally stopped in front of the big oak tree near the lake. She whispered something, but I couldn't hear. "What was that?"

"We need to talk." she repeated as she slowly made her way under the tree and sat down. I copied her actions and plomped down beside her. "About what?"

"You know what!" she shrieked. She was obviously getting impatient. Merlin, I had no idea why I loved her if she was like—Wait. Did I just say love?

_Normal POV_

Hermione glared at her redheaded companion. Then her expression softened and she sighed. "Sorry, Ron. But you should know what. It's why I haven't spoken to you in a while – I wasn't sure what would happen between us now. I mean, I don't want to ruin our friendship by admitting my feelings but I also think you should know. I love you, Ronald Weasley." **(A/N: Cheesy, right?)**

Ron blinked. He couldn't believe his ears. But then again, Hermione was the one who kissed him at the Battle of Hogwarts. But he thought it was just a won-off.

Hermione stood up and brushed herself off, her eyes filling with tears. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. Bye, Ron." She said before giving him a watery smile and starting to walk off.

As she began to leave, she felt something catch her hand and turn her around. She gasped softly and was pulled closer to the source of the thing that caught her. "What are you doing, Ron?"

"I love you too." He said before standing up. He pushed a few locks of hair out of her eyes and wiped the falling tears. "I love you too." he repeated before leaning in and planting a soft kiss against her lips.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) I know it's a bit cheesy—Well, more than a bit *shrugs*. Anyway, please R&R! And I'll try and make the chapters longer and more enjoyable.**

**-italianbellaHP ****3 xo**


	4. The Meeting

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I just wanted to say a special thanks to all of you who have reviewed. :D**

**It means a lot to know that all of you have actually read my story.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 4 of **_**A Burning of a New Flame**_**.**

_James's POV_

Harry Potter…

"James?"

Harry Potter…

"Oi, Prongs?"

Harry Potter…

"James!" exclaimed Sirius, his short, shaggy hair swinging wildly in annoyance.

"What?" I snapped, pushing my round-rimmed glasses back onto my nose. Suddenly, the portrait hole opened, and Peter squeaked, so I whacked my hand over the big buffoon's mouth as Remus put the invisibility cloak but on us. "Shut up, Wormtail." I hissed.

As I was saying, the portrait hole opened, and two teenagers, roughly about our age came out.

One was a girl – about 5 inches shorter than her companion. She had bushy-brown hair with her fringe pinned back, and dark-chocolate eyes. She was slightly pale, and her face was fixed into a determined frown. She was grasping the others wrist tightly.

The other, a boy, followed her nervously. He had ginger hair, blue eyes, and freckles were splashed about on his face and slightly long nose. His blue eyes were filled with slight fear, as they were widened. He really didn't feel up to following the girl.

Sirius watched them with raised eyebrows. Then his head whipped towards the door which was about to close. "Quick, the portrait!"

He ran forward, and managed to jam his fingers in between the wall and the frame of the door before it clicked shut. The lady squeaked, and her puffed sleeves flounced up and down as her arms flapped about. "Shut up," Padfoot sneered. He continued to push the door open, though it was trying to force itself shut.

I took my hand off Peter's mouth, and wiped it on the back of his black robes with a cringe. The dirty rat had slobbered all over my hand. Ugh.

I glared at him before making my way forward to help my best mate get the damn door to open, when it finally gave in and let us through.

"Oof." I groaned. My face had just hit the floor, and my nose was being squashed against the crimson rug. I sat up and continued to rub it as Sirius laid next to me with his head still against the ground. I heard a muffled talk. "What was that, Sirius?"

The male next to me finally got up too and rubbed his arm. "I said, 'we're in'."

_Harry's POV_

I didn't. I did not just hear what I thought I heard. I slowly turned around, only to see 2 young men about my age.

The one who was named 'Sirius' was currently sitting up rubbing his nose as his shaggy, shoulder-length brown hair and a pale complexion, much like the other who had messy black hair which stuck up at the back; much like mine, and round-rimmed glasses.

My emerald eyes widened and I quickly bolted towards the staircase, but the must have heard me.

Dammit, Harry.

I peeked out the side of the brick wall, as a sandy haired boy walked in with a piece of parchment which looked a lot like the Marauder's map. But there was no way they could've got it; it was locked up in my trunk upstairs.

"Harry Potter's over there." The sandy haired one said to the one with the glasses. "Prong's, over there." he added, nodding my way.

Wait, Prongs? There was no way. My father was dead, that couldn't be him.

I walked out of my pathetic hiding spot and towards the center of the room so that the flames reflected off my pale skin.

"How did you get that?" I exclaimed, pointing to the map.

Prongs just stared me. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost, with his face turning whiter than it already was. Then his face scrunched up into an examining face. "I have a twin!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "There is no way you're actually James Potter. Okay, I don't know who you are, but you can stop drinking Polyjuice Potion, now."

Crap, now I sound daft.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Alright, firstly, don't worry about this." he said as he waved the map around before stuffing it into his pocket. "And we're not drinking Polyjuice Potion, Potter."

James stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't talk to my twin like that."

He walked up to me – well, more like strutted (Merlin, I hated Snape for being right), and slung his arm casually along my shoulder. "Hey, mate. The names James."

I too, raised my eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" I asked. I had just worked it out. "You shouldn't be here. You just messed up time enough by being here"

"What do you mean, time?" the sandy haired boy, asked. "Professor?" I asked, shocked.

Sirius snorted as Remus glared at his friend. "What do you mean, Professor? I'm a 7th year, and I haven't even finished school, yet."

I rubbed my temples. This was not going to end well.

Suddenly, I scanned the room for one more, and soon my eyes landed on who they were looking for.

"Wormtail."

The little plump boy waddled in. He looked much like his older self, though not as scraggy looking. He was still fat, and he twitched like the rat he was. He nibbled his short fingers nervously. "Peter, good to see you again." I said sarcastically before I launched myself at him.

"Get off him!" my godfather yelled, pulling me off him. "Let me go, Sirius!" I exclaimed.

"Harry!"

I let go of Peter's collar and turned around, only to see the auburn-haired girl whom I was in love with.

"What are you doing down here, Gin?" I asked. She just shrugged but she looked at me with slight pain and hurt in her eyes. "I came to see what the commotion was about."

"She looks a lot like Lily." Sirius said as he nudged James in the ribs while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. I growled and he jumped back in surprise.

"Back off!"

"He has a thing for redheads to, then. Jeez, aren't all the females in your family related by marriage redheaded, James?" he asked.

James nodded. "Yeah, and his eyes do seem familiar."

I widened my eyes. Oh, no. There was no way he had figured it out, already. "But I can't think of whose eyes they seem like. And it's not like he's my son or something."

I winced slightly at that. Couldn't help it.

I turned back to Ginny who was looking at the 2 boys curiously as they continued to examine her. "Wait, Sirius?" she asked cautiously.

He stopped chattering. "How do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember me? And I thought you were de—mmph!" I clasped my hand in front of her mouth and I felt her hot breath on my palm.

I descended my mouth towards her ear, and whispered quietly. "They can't know."

**A/N: And there you have it. I didn't particularly like this chapter, it seems out of whack. A bit like chapter 3. **

**I think I'm losing my touch D:**

**Anyway, please review. **

**-italianbellaHP xo**


	5. Suspicion

**A/N: Hey, readers :D I just wanted to say thank you SO much for reading this story. As most of you know, it's actually my very first story on here. **

**And my other is my second.**

**I know that the last chapter was definitely not my best work, but I hope this chapter makes up for my pathetic-ness. **

_Normal POV_

Ginny struggled in Harry's grip as his soft palm was covering her salmon-pink lips. She reached with slightly trembling fingers and removed his hand delicately. "Alright, calm down…" she whispered, swinging her crimson locks in annoyance as she cascaded down the small of her back.

Harry nodded in response. "Sorry, Gin." he said gently. He stared at her, his emerald orbs shining with longing and love.

She just smiled and ruffled his already-messy, black hair.

_With Ron and Hermione_

Hermione nuzzled her head against Ron's neck, gripping it tightly to pull him closer. He had his strong arms draped around her arms loosely as his chin rested upon her bushy hair.

He breathed in to smell her scent.

_Hmm…. She smells like roses… I can't believe she's mine._

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes as she slightly readjusted her position against his broad chest. "How long, Ron?"

"How long what?" he asked, confusedly as his dazed expression turned confusion and his sky-blue eyes filled with worry.

"How long have you… y'know?"

"Loved you?"

"Yeah."

Ron took one of his arms from her waist and placed it next to him on the emerald blades of the short, soft grass. "For a long time… Fourth year, I think. That's why I was so jealous when you were with Pumpkin head at the Yule Ball…"

"Viktor, Ronald." she muttered. She then nodded in understanding. "Same here with you and Lavender; I couldn't stand to see her with you… I cried a lot and even Ginny or Luna couldn't get through to me."

The ginger-haired boy hung his head low in guilt as he witnessed the love of his life confess on how she felt about his previous relationship. "It broke my heart to see you with her, but when you finally ended it, I started to feel a flicker of hope again. And now I'm really glad I told you, Ron."

Ron just goofily smiled. "I'm really glad, too, 'Mione. Let alone you actually kissing me that day."

"Or you kissing me back and lifting me up." she teased. Ron just continued to smile and pulled her closer, pressing his lips gently closer to her forehead as Hermione closed her eyes again and a small smile toyed on her lips.

He held his lips there for a few seconds before pulling away and staring back out towards the black lake as the sunlit rays reflected off the water, giving it a slight glow, and the leaves of the trees rustled in the breeze.

Hermione re-opened her eyes so that her chocolate brown eyes were staring at him. She then followed his gaze towards the scenery before them.

"It is beautiful." she commented.

"You're beautiful." he answered as he swiveled his gaze back to the girl, causing her to blush as her cheeks burned.

"Thanks."

He just hugged her in response and pulled her closer for a kiss. Hermione kissed back, and soon pulled away for air. "I love you, Ronald."

"I love you too, 'Mione."

**(A/N: I know for a fact that that bit of the chapter IS cheesy. And that a bit of it rhymed)**

_Young Remus' POV_

I can't believe it. Harry just called me 'Professor'. But I was terribly confused.

I wasn't even seventeen yet and he thinks I'm a teacher? What tricks has his brain been playing on him?

I looked curiously at the boy and his redheaded companion.

You've got to admit, she was pretty, but not my type. And she obviously had feelings for Harry.

The duo continued to whisper and talk for a few minutes, using the occasional hand gesture or glancing at us with their brown and emerald eyes confused—

Wait, emerald? We know someone with that shade colour of eyes.

"Hey, Harry?" I asked. The boy glanced up at me from his gaze on Ginny. "Who are your parents?"

Ginny widened her eyes as her pink lips formed it to open ajar. "Ha—"

Harry just cut her off. "Unfortunately, mine are dead. I never knew them, but there's no point in letting anyone know who they are. And I advise that you try and avoid telling anyone who you are also, all of you. You shouldn't be here."

I saw Padfoot raise his thick eyebrows. "What do you mean we shouldn't be here?"

"Exactly what I was thinking, Padfoot." James said enthusiastically, placing his fingers under his chin so they crashed with his slight stubble for a finishing effect.

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing for you to worry about. But we should find a way to send you back. And you can't mention this to anyone. Otherwise we might as well re-move this memory of meeting Harry and I before sending you back."

Her raven-haired companion nodded in agreement. "Ginny's right. No one can know of your identities while you're here. Other than Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and myself."

"The boy and girl who walked out earlier? She looked like she was about to attack him or something." Peter said, shuddering at the thought of getting bashed up. He had multiple times, but not as much since he made friends with James, Sirius and I in third year and formed the Marauders.

Harry just laughed. "Trust me on this, Hermione would never hurt Ron. She'd rather die than hurt him. Let alone anyone for that matter unless she had too – apart from Ron."

"Yeah, exactly. My brother is the same for Hermione or the rest of my brothers and me."

"How many do you have?" James asked.

"Can't tell you, sorry."

James pouted and folded his arms childishly.

I frowned in frustration. What were they keeping from us? This was really weird, and you could feel the tension in the air between all four of us. He even seemed slightly uncomfortable around Ginny.

"Okay…"

Sirius laughed and rolled his eyes as he shoved James' arms playfully, causing him to topple over.

"Padfoot!" Prongs whined as he got up and scowled at his mate. He rubbed his arm in annoyance and glared at him. "That hurt."

Sirius continued to laugh and eventually fell to the floor, rolling around in hysterics. "Y-you shou—should've… seen your f-f-ace…!" he managed to choke out from lack of breath when he had finally calmed down.

James pushed his glasses back up his long nose as he continued to rub his hurt side to help prevent the pain.

Peter moved his head around and scratched his head in confusion as his beady eyes remained blank and oblivious to the scene before him. "Huh?"

**A/N: Well, I hope you like this chapter. I know it's shorter than normal but I have homework to do and this is all I pretty much have time for. I'll update again on the weekend – unless I forget or don't have time to do so, of course. Otherwise it'll be next week.**

**Flame if you wish, I definitely need tips, and criticism definitely helps.**

**-italianbellaHP xo**


	6. Missing You

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait for this new chapter. I've been quite busy with school and other things going on. Plus I just finished updating my other story, so, yeah.**

**I'm just going to try a few flashback scenes or different character POV's in the next few characters, along with introducing new characters which haven't been included in the story so far…**

**But the thing is, it may make the story too complicated. Please review to let me know of my idea, and if enough of you think it's good enough, I'll include it in the next chapter, but otherwise, no.**

**Thanks.**

**And on with the story…**

_Normal POV, with Ron and Hermione_

"Ron?"

Hermione was leaning against the large oak tree which faced the black lake. The long, romantic leaves made a curtain sort of shape to help shape the view, as Ron held his right arm gently around the bushy-haired girl's slender waist.

"Yes, Hermione?" he answered, as he moved his head back against the bark of the trunk. It dug into the neck of his pale skin, but he didn't seem to mind. As long as he was with Hermione, he didn't really care.

"I still can't believe it." she sighed, closing her eyes. Her soft, pink lips curled into a small smile, as her ginger companion kissed the top of her head.

"Me either, but I sort of had the feeling when you kissed me at the Battle…" he replied, his voice trailing off as the memories of that horrid night replayed in his mind.

"Don't talk about it, Ron, please… I-I really don't want to talk about it, I know it was a good triumph but we lost… h-heaps of our friends." she answered, opening her chocolate eyes.

They were filled with slight fear, obviously not wanting to be reminded that her loved ones died right before her eyes.

The young adult's innocence was _completely_ gone by then. Right at that moment when they even returned to Hogwarts. But at most fairness, it was starting to leave them anyway as soon as they were accepted into the enchanted school.

Ron just sighed, and nuzzled her hair with his cheek. "I know, 'Mione."

The girl opened her eyes and smiled gently at him before putting her head back onto his broad shoulder.

"Should we start heading back?" he asked.

Hermione groaned before letting out a muffled 'yes'.

Ron pushed her off gently before standing up and brushing himself off, and offering his hand to his new girlfriend.

She gratefully accepted it, and left his fingers entangled with her slender ones on the way back to the castle.

_With the Marauders, Harry and Ginny_

"Oh, come on, Harry. It's not like I'm You-Know-Who." exclaimed James, rolling his hazel eyes beneath his black, round-rimmed glasses.

Harry glanced at the crimson haired girl next to him with a look that said 'He doesn't understand!'

Ginny stared back into his eyes, into the swirling emerald pools which seemed to mesmerize her every time she glanced at him and caught eye contact with him.

She sighed. "Sorry, James. But we can't." she answered, keeping her gaze onto the boy she loved before shifting her sight towards his young father.

"Ginny's right, da—I mean, James."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, realizing he almost let part of the future slip to them.

It was bad enough that the four of the Marauders were hear, but it was even worse that they actually wanted an explanation of who they were.

Harry couldn't help but feel a sting in his heart at the thought of his father, godfather and uncle-like figure didn't know who he was at all.

Ever since they had started back at Hogwarts again only a few weeks before, Remus Lupin from the present, the one who had actually experienced the battle, had been distraught as too the loss of his wife. **(A/N: I know, I'm too cruel D: Tonks 3 RIP)**

The raven-haired boy sighed and looked straight at Sirius. "I-I can't. If we told you anything, it'd mess up everything. Just trust me on this, you'll find out in your own time. But first, we need to figure out a way to get you back…"

"Harry?" asked a cheerful voice.

There, standing at the door was an older, wrinklier Remus Lupin.

"Sir! You shouldn't be here!" he exclaimed, hurrying and trying to usher Lupin back outside. "What are you doing, Harry? And since when do you call me 'sir'? You know just to call me Remus."

"Remus? That's my name too!"

Lupin pulled out of Harry's grasp and whirled around in confusion, only to see his younger self staring right back at him. He then raised an eyebrow. "I thought this would happen."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

**A/N: Ah! I'm evil D:**

**Cliff-hanger…? Sort of; if you could call it that.**

**I know it's REALLY short, but as I said, I've been really busy and I'll hopefully update sooner. And hopefully it'll be better.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**-italianbellaHP xo**


	7. Remus Lupin

**A/N: Hey, readers! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I know you're probably eager to read the actual chapter so I'll stop babbling soon. **

**Once you've finished reading this chapter, please READ the bottom Authors Notes. A few announcements are there for you. **

**Thankyou!**

**And on with the story…**

Remus kept his eyebrow raised before turning to look back at Harry. "I did this with your dad and Sirius at school." He narrowed his eyes to look at the younger Peter Pettigrew. "And _Peter_." he said, growling the name as he came to it.

The younger Remus just stared at the older one in awe. "H-how far did we go into the future? Sirius! I thought you were supposed to control this!"

Sirius just shrugged and rolled his eyes. "So what? Now we can know what our futures gonna' be like! Who knows, I might be an auror!"

"…Don't tell them anything, Harry. They mustn't know. I know I was curious as a boy, too, but we must keep it a secret. Otherwise it'll change everything. I really should stop coming to the future…"

Ginny looked at them in confusion. "I'm still getting my head around this." she murmured quietly.

"You're not the only one, Gin." Harry answered, rubbing his temples.

His raven bangs were barely covering the scar, and James seemed to notice this. "Oi, Harry? Where did you get the cut on your head from?"

"Oh, this? Umm… When I was younger. I got the scar after my parents died in a car crash." he answered, rubbing his arm with a clenched fist. The teenager felt guilty for lying to his father, but what had to be done was what had to happen.

"Wow… Sorry, mate." James said, his hazel eyes filling with sympathy.

His son nodded, as Ginny squeezed his hand. She knew it must have to be hard for him, talking to his father properly like this, very much alive and in the flesh. She knew he just wanted to spill everything, warn them of what was to happen, but he couldn't.

_With Ron and Hermione_

Hermione's hand still clung to Ron's tightly as he led her back to Gryffindor Tower slowly. He didn't want to be confronted by Harry about this, who had been teasing him about Hermione since sixth year.

Yet, Hermione didn't care one bit. The boy she loved, also one of her best friends in the world, had finally admitted his feelings for her and vice versa. She couldn't be happier.

Soon, the young couple reached the Grand Staircase, and waited for one of the cream ramps to move to their platform. Once it connected back, they hurried towards another and climbed another set of stairs before reaching the top, where various painting characters greeted them with a large smile. Everything had been peaceful, and no one really gave them a cold shoulder.

Except for Filch who was more annoyed at the students _and _Peeves than ever.

Hermione flashed a grin back while Ron muttered a 'hey' in response.

The duo soon reached the painting with the Fat Lady who was trying to practice her opera singing.

Hermione gasped as Ron cringed at covered his ears. "Stop singing!" he yelled over her.

"Wait a moment! Just watch this!"

She was holding a glass chalice in her right hand, much like she did in their third year. Her brown calls were styled in a medieval hairstyle, as was her dress, and she soon reached a high note.

"Please!" Hermione shrieked, wincing slightly, putting her palms gently to her ears.

"Just wait! I will make this chalice break!" the Fat Lady replied in frustration.

She cleared her throat before taking a large gasp of breath and hitting another high note. She hit the glass against the wall, before gasping (much like she did in Prisoner of Azkaban) in 'awe to her superb skills'.

"Look at that! Now you can go in. Password?" she asked innocently.

The ginger haired adult finally removed his hands from his ears and scowled at the painted woman, as Hermione followed suit – just without the scowl.

"Dumbledore." Hermione said, grinning slightly at it.

The password was a perfect one, describing both Albus and Aberforth – both brothers who fought in the war, unfortunately, one died fighting, much like a lot of their loved ones.

The portrait swung open and the couple walked inside, ready to greet Harry as they entangled their fingers once more. Hermione ran forward eagerly but stopped dead when she saw them there.

"Hermione, why'd you—"

Ron stopped as well, his mouth falling agape as he saw all the occupants of the room.

From Ginny, Harry, Remus Lupin and then the four Marauders.

"Bloody hell…"

"You have got to be kidding me."

Hermione turned to glare at her best friend. "How in the world…?"

Harry quickly cut her off. "Hermione! I-It's a long story…"

Ginny nodded her head vigorously and bowed her head and raised her eyebrows and the sight of her brother and best friends hands intertwined. "Well, it's about time!" she said, following her pale arms.

Hermione blushed, as Ron's ears turned crimson to match his hair. "Shut up, Ginny." he hissed.

His younger sister just laughed. "So, we're all ears. Spill it."

"Later." Hermione answered. "I'd like to know what happened here first." she said, gesturing towards the four boys staring at them in confusion.

"Aren't you the people that stalked out of here earlier?" asked Sirius.

Peter widened his eyes and scurried to hide behind James.

Ron glared the boy and then brought his mouth to Hermione's to whisper, "Scabbers is there."

Hermione nodded as Ron drew back. "How did you four arrive here?" she asked, aiming the question at Sirius, knowing fairly well that it was either him or James.

"Hey! Don't look at me, it wasn't my fault." he retaliated childishly as the older Remus chuckled.

"Of course it was your fault, Padfoot." he said.

Sirius widened his eyes. "They know our nicknames too? Oh, blimey…"

"Of course I do. I'm one of the Marauders myself, you know." the older Remus replied.

James shook his head. "We know, it's just really weird for us, and imagine this for Moony."

The younger Remus nodded, though didn't talk. It was odd seeing his older self - there standing before him.

The older Marauder nodded in understanding. "I know the feeling; it was like that when we did this."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. :)**

**I'm still thinking of ideas for it, and I really need help, so please review or inbox me your ideas, 'kay?**

**Ooh, please check out my new story. It's not exactly a story, but the youngsters from the second generation telling their lifestyle through their eyes. It's just how I'd imagine their personality. Please review that. Flames are accepted there as well. ^_^**

**I won't update this until I get the amount of reviews I request. If we get up to 19, then I'll update. :D. I know it seems unfair, but yeah. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**-italianbellaHP xo**


	8. Change

**A/N: Hey, guys!**

**Might I start to apologize like crazy for not updating sooner? -is waiting for tomatoes to be thrown-**

**I'm really, REALLY sorry for this, everyone; but I've been quite busy with other stuff.**

**And I **_**really **_**need ideas for this. It doesn't really make sense. Otherwise I might put it on hiatus…**

**Ooh, one thing. I know it's confusing with Younger Remus and Older Remus, but most of the time, the younger one will be referred to as Moony.**

**I still can't believe I got 3 new reviews within a few hours. I got a new one within the first few minutes I posted it. :D**

**I still can't believe you enjoy it that much.**

**Keep it up, guys! You're the best! **

**And on with the story…**

_Younger Remus' POV_

It's so weird.

I mean, how often do you see your older self there, standing there right before your eyes very much alive?

Never.

But of course, Sirius _had_ to bring us, didn't he? I agree with Harry, we shouldn't be here. Why did I agree to this?

I didn't want to know about my future. I didn't want to live it again if I already knew about it. What happens if something bad happens? I don't want to have to sit around thinking about it and then be more devastated when it happens.

I stared at the older Remus, and he looked back. His brown eyes were filled with slight humor, but I could see behind that. They were also filled with slight worry and fear, like an innocent little boy. Did something that bad really happen?

Wow… it must be that bad.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there. I finally broke off the eye contact that I held with my older self and stared down at the crimson and gold carpet and then turning my gaze towards the blazing fire.

I didn't know what to do, and I was usually the smart one.

_Ron's POV_

…Blimey?

I was so confused that it was not even funny. I pressed my free hand to the back off my neck and rubbed it in embarrassment. It was so awkward. Now we were just standing around, my fingers still clinging to Hermione's as they were connected with mine.

Harry looked at Lupin nervously as he twiddled his thumbs. He was still standing next to Ginny who looked like she just wanted to comfort him, but of course, she couldn't. They still hadn't made up.

I swear, them too are more stubborn than I am. And I'm Ron Weasley – the most stubborn Weasley, not including Percy of course. Oh wait; he was just 'Ministry - loving, family - disowning, power - hungry moron' as… F-Fred called him…

It was hard mentioning his name. At home, whenever anyone did, mum would break down crying. George hasn't been the same since. I don't think anyone has.

_Ginny's POV_

This is all terribly confusing. So apparently Professor Lupin did this when he was in school, and he's not stressing over the situation?

Hermione looks like she's about to snap if we don't do something soon. She's wracking her brain for something to help, but…

"What do we do?" I heard Ron ask. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were standing in a circle, trying to discuss what to do. It was kind of awkward with me there, but I wanted to help this time, and not miss out.

Harry shrugged, though I could see his eyes clouding over with worry. I knew what he was thinking.

What if they did find out about what happened in the future?

I twirled a lock of my crimson waves between my forefingers, watching the Golden Trio walk together to try and think of something. Nothing like this has ever happened before – except for in my second year when Hermione had that Time Turner and Harry and Hermione had to go back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak.

"…We just have to keep them away from the library and the Room of Requirement." Hermione said, tilting her head to the side. Harry nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"She definitely has a point there. Firstly, the library does have information on me in there, and about what happened in the first war."

Ron raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What about the Room of Requirement?"

I rolled my eyes, taking the reins on this answer. "The Room of Requirement gives you anything you desire. And the Marauders would want information, obviously, to discover why we're so secretive."

Hermione nodded in agreement, Ron muttering something under his breath about 'smart-arse'.

I shrugged it off, sneaking a peek over at the Marauders who were watching us carefully. The four of them look completely and utterly confused by the looks of it, but Sirius seemed to have a hint of a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I then looked at James, who had a similar expression which could rival Sirius's, but was less matched.

It seemed… desperate for answers?

Wow, he really must want to understand.

What do we do? Do we just tell them? Ugh, what do we do?

Hermione tapped me on the shoulder, motioning me to follow her. I obeyed the orders, as she led me towards the staircase.

"We really need to do something." she said, glancing over my shoulder at Harry and Ron. I nodded my head slightly, confused about what she was talking about.

She gestured towards the Marauders. They were now sitting in a circle on the carpet in front of the fire, peering into the Marauders Map.

I frowned, and with a quick flick of my want, I muttered, "_Accio Old Marauders Map_." I smiled to myself as it quickly zoomed towards me, as if snatched right out of James' hands and into my grasp.

Hermione gave me the thumbs up sign before making our way back to Harry and Ron. I slipped the piece of parchment into his hands, and he quickly stuffed it in his pocket to avoid suspicion that we had taken it away from them.

"Oi, where did the map go?" I heard. I turned and faced them. They looked angry and slightly annoyed.

Oh well, not my fault when you're trying to prevent the changing of the past.

**A/N: Again, not my best work.**

**I know we're on 21 reviews, so maybe we could bumb it up to 26? **

**Thanks guys,**

**italianbellaHP xo :)**


End file.
